Their Love Story
by conversegrl101
Summary: Use to be Caitlyn's Love Story. You know those stories where best friends fall for each other? Well, this is one of those stories. But like always, there's DRAMA! And this story has ALOT of drama, especially with Caitlyn involved. NAITLYN! R&R 1st fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**I dont own anything and once you read this whole story you will see that im obessed with Taylor Siwft.**

8 year-old Caitlyn Gellar was on the balcony of the Town Square in New Jersey breathing in the air. They were celebrating July 4th by dressing up in ball gowns and suits men wore in 1775. People were dancing the old fashion or just by the snacks and drinks. Her hair was up in a bun with 2 curly hairs on the side. She was wearing a gold white dress **(AN. Think of Taylor Swift in her video Love Story. Hint, hint ;).** Since she had just moved here with her parents about 3 weeks ago. Since she was new, she did not know anyone.

A girl about her age came and said "Hi I'm Lola Scott I never saw you here before. Are you knew? I was bored and you looked bored like I am so I decided to come over and be bored with you".

Caitlyn giggled at the girl. She looked very _very _hyper, but she was _way_ better than nothing.

"Hi I'm Caitlyn Gellar and yes I'm new and yes I'm bored, well not anymore now that you're here"

Lola smiled. They started talking about their family, school, and random stuff like what they wanted to be when they grew up.

"I want to be a music producer. I've been producing since I was like 5!" Caitlyn said.

"_Really?_" Lola said amazed. Obviously she didn't notice Caitlyn's exagerration** (AN. Is that a word? If not, o well!)** when she said that.

"I was joking" Caitlyn said and she giggled. They kept talking until Lola noticed a curly haired boy coming over to Caitlyn

"Hey I think _someone's _coming over to talk to you" and nudge Caitlyn and left. Caitlyn, confused, turned around and saw the most gorgeous boy she's ever seen. He had curly hair with brown chocolate eyes and a genuine smile.

"Hi I'm Nate. I saw you kind of scared when you first arrived here and I wanted to know if you wanted to hang out with me because I'm new here and I don't know what to do." Nate said

Caitlyn smiled and said "Hi I'm Caitlyn and I'm new here as well. I moved here about 3 weeks ago"

"Well it's nice to know I'm not the only new person here. It's nice to have company especially from a pretty girl." Nate said

Caitlyn blushed and said " Well aren't we trying to be a charming fellow." They both laughed. They started talking like if they've known each other for years. When Nate got the courage, he asked Caitlyn to dance.

"I know we're to small to dance but would you like to?" He asked.

"I would love to" she responded. Caitlyn had already fallen in love with Nate and she didnt care if she was very young to know what love was. She had already fallen in love with Nate,she didn't know how he stole her heart in only 10 minutes, but he did.

**My 1st fanfiction thingy i hoped you people liked it. I KNOW I MADE THEM LIKE REALLY YOUNG BUT THERES A REASON FOR THAT. You'll see later on.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey I didn't know you could dance like that, you're great!" Nate said

"Well my mom was a dancer so I guess it's in my blood" Caitlyn said blushing that Nate had told her she was a good dancer.

Nate smiled. He started to look around the room and wonder if she wanted to leave so he asked her "you want to get out of here and go to the park. It's not that far."

Caitlyn looked around unsure if she should go with him. _Who will notice? You're new here so go! And mom and dad are no where to be seen. _Caitlyn thought.

"Sure"

Nate smiled and took her hand and said "follow me and don't worry we won't get lost." Caitlyn nodded and blushed again.

After a while Caitlyn started to worry. They weren't heading towards the lake they were heading into a place she's never been to.

"Um Nate? I think the park is that way" pointing to the opposite direction.

"Well, I know it's just I wanted to show you a special place…….ah! here we are" Nate said letting go of her hand. Caitlyn was a little disappointed he let go but once she saw this place she was astonished.

"Omg Nate this place it's…..it's beautiful!" she said covering her mouth.

It was a garden full with white daisies and flowers and even white roses. There were 5 lanterns hanging around the branches of the trees and there was a white bench right next to the patch of white roses. It looked like it had snowed in the feel.

Nate grinned very happy that she likes it. "You like it? I was trying to find the park to see if I could find someone to play with when I 1st got here and ended up here. I thought I should've showed it to someone and I decided it should be you. I come here all the times when I try to relax or write a song or just play my guitar."

Caitlyn smiled and said "I love it Nate I really do. I never thought a _boy_ would like such a beautiful place like this."

"Yea well- hey! What is _that_ supposed mean?" Nate said trying his hardest to be serious. To bad he couldn't be mad at Caitlyn. I wondered why.....

Caitlyn giggled and it made Nate's heart melt.

"Nate chill, I was only joking"

"You play the guitar? Aren't you a little young to be playing?" Caitlyn asked after a while.

"Well I'm learning. I just love the way it sounds when you play it. It's just so-"

"Relaxing?" Caitlyn finished and looked over to him. He looked at her and smiled. "Yea, relaxing" he said.

They walked over to the bench and sat there the whole night that is until Nate said that it was 10 and they needed to be back at the party before 10:30 or else they were dead.

"I think we should start heading back before we get in trouble." Nate said taking her hand in his. They would usually make small talk on there way to Caitlyn's cabin but they both decided to stay quiet and listen to their surroundings.

"Well here we are" Nate said as they entered the "Performing Club" as Caitlyn's mom called it.

"Umm yea I guess it is....well I had a very, very great time Nate thank you for showing me your special place" Caitlyn said smiling.

"It was my pleasure. Now I got to go find my parents before I get in trouble. i hope to see you again Caitlyn." Nate said as he started walking away.

"Wait!" Caitlyn said. _Oh no! What did you do?_

Nate turned around and walked back to Caitlyn and said "yes?"

"Umm….goodnight?" She said. It came out more as a question than as a statement.

Nate chuckled and whispered "Goodnight."

"Oh and by the way, you look great in that dress Caity" Nate said

That's when Caitlyn couldn't take it anymore and she kissed his cheek and whispered "goodnight" and dissapeared through the crowd before he could respond. Nate started to grin like and idiot and left to find his parents. They went to bed thinking if they would see each other again. Little did they know they were going to see each other _very soon._ Both of them went to bed dreaming about each other and were thinking the same thing when they woke up the next morning.

_**I'm In Love.**_

**I actually liked this chapter. I hope you did. My computer is not so good so if I don't update soon, I'm sorry and plz dont balme me. Thank You!! = )**


End file.
